Resident Evil Naruto: Village of the Damned
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: It has been over a year and a half after the event on the ship the Queen Kyuubi. Now Naruto is at his home town trying to relax. However fate had some other ideas. Old girlfriends and more of the old zombies and some new ones. Naruto is now backed by his team Viper Venom. He'd rather face just the zombies. Taken up by naruhina pwns
1. Welcome to Konoha

Talking

_'Thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! – Shocked

**TFK: This is the sequel to Resident Evil Naruto: Ship of the Dead while the school semester is going I'll be writing this story. It'll take less time than the others. Chapter word length will be around 5k word.**

**I'm at a writer's block with my other stories. Sorry about that.**

**Should I add High School of the Dead characters in this story?**

**If so who? **

**Also should some if not all of the females be added to Naruto's growing harem?**

_**Rated**____**M for language and gore**_

_**(Break)**_

**Mission: Hometown**

"Let's kill these bitches." Naruto said to no one but himself. Dead center in a small town that looked like a war zone.

_**(72 hour earlier)**_

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. You're going on vacation."

The two in the room right now is Lieutenant Colonel Namikaze Naruto. And President Namikaze Minato. They are currently arguing about Naruto going on vacation. Naruto doesn't want to go. But his dad and his mom's say that he does.

"I don't need a vacation." Naruto said back to his father/President/Still the leader of the US armed forces. Then Naruto looked at his mom… Kushina Namikaze.

"You're going on vacation and that's final young man!" She yelled at him with her no BS voice.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am…" Naruto was scared shitless. His dad couldn't scare him, the now General Tsume couldn't scare him, but only his mom could scare him to do anything. Minato complained about that on several times. How not even being President could get Naruto to listen to his old man. He sighed as he was writing up the travel plans. _'Hmm… That's a good place. Konoha, our old home town. Perfect. Oh... even better. They are due for vacations as well.'_ Minato laughed evilly to himself. If any of his secret service guys were in the room they would fear whatever that the president was planning.

_**(12 Hours later Konoha military air base)**_

_**(60 hours till Outbreak)**_

Naruto was carrying his bag out of the airbase. He even had an escort to his family's summer vacation home. Naruto was in a HMMWV or Humvee as everyone else calls it. But his escort was more than just HMMWV. They were the almost new Up-Armored Humvee that was escorting him.

"You look upset sir. Everything alright sir?" One of the grunts asked him. Naruto had nothing but respect for all grunts. He smiled.

"Yea, everything is fine. You may not understand, but I was forced to take a week off private." Naruto told the man.

"You were forced sir?" The private asked.

"Yea, I like what I do and I do what I like. I haven't had a vacation in a while now. In fact, I can't remember that last time I had one. I like to be on the front lines. But the higher ups think I'm too valuable to lose me in a stray bullet." Naruto told him.

"You are too important sir." Another one entered the conversation.

"If we lost you, we lose the future of the US military sir." A female Corporal now entered the conversation.

"I resent that remark." Naruto spoke up again.

All of them looked shocked. "Why?" They all asked but the driver.

"I'm no more or less important than any one of you. Each and every one of you is also the future of the US military. My rank means little when you and a few others are surrounded by the enemy fighting for your lives. Rank only means you're a bullet magnet. And your brothers and sisters next to you will look up to you and will watch your back. Just as much as you watch theirs." Naruto finished. All of them looked puzzled at what he said and were thinking about it.

"We're here sir." The driver told Naruto. It was a long 3 hour drive. It was dark out; it was a long wait on the plain and a small delay when it was raining a bit.

Naruto got out of the Humvee, and when he was inside the house, they all left. He walked in the main bed room. But his bag near the door of his new bed room for the week, took a shower, went back into the bedroom and went to sleep. _'Well, might as well make the most of it.'_ He thought before the darkness of sleep took him.

_**(Next morning 0800 hours)**_

Naruto woke up with a yawn that could shake the Earth. Man he was tired. The first thing he realized when he woke up was how heavy he was. He looked down to see some different color hair on his chest. He went back to sleep… His eyes shot open, and looked down again. There were two sets of red hair, dark blue hair, purple hair, and black hair.

"WHOA!"

"Hmm? Naruto… go back to sleep." Hinata said in a calm manor.

"Um... ok." Naruto would have went back to sleep. But he didn't trust these girls to leave him alone... just the way he likes it.

_**(1000 hours/ 10:00am)**_

_**(50 hours till Outbreak)**_

After a 2 hour romp with his girls. Naruto was about to get up and take a shower. When...

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Damn it. Sorry girls, I got to get up. Someone is at the door." Naruto told his girls.

"Ummm No. Were still not done with you." Tayuya went lower... and lower... and lower

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"DAMN IT! Look I got to see who it is. SO I need to get up." Naruto said once again.

"No, were not letting you go. We haven't had you all alone forever. You're ours now." Hinata boldly said.

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

"FUCK I'M COMMING!" Naruto shouted.

"Not yet you're not." Anko like it when Naruto talked dirty.

"Sorry girls, but I need to see who it is." Naruto used his training to get out of the pile of girls. All of the girls were entangled with each other. "Go and play with each other." Naruto was ignored in favor for a mass orgy of lesbian sex. Naruto went down 3 flights of stairs in nothing but his boxers. "Who ever the hell you are you better be one hell of a hot chick!" Naruto yelled as he went to the front door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"WHAT!"

"Sir." 5 soldiers in green Camo military uniforms saluted him.

"Damn. I'm on vacation Lieutenant. What the hell is it?" Naruto asked very annoyed.

"Sir, your father has asked you to handle the desert exchange today. We have what you need but we need you there." The Lieutenant told Naruto.

"Damn him. Alright, wait outside; I'll be ready in about 2 minutes." Naruto ordered.

"Sir." They saluted again. They went to their Humvee.

Naruto got dress. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a standard Lt. Coronal uniform, for the front lines. "Girls, I got to go to work, I'll be back around 5 or so!"

"But Naruto! You're on vacation! What the hell happened!" Kin asked.

"I don't know! My father's being an ass still for all the wine I jacked from him when we were younger remember that party I set up. His wine funded that! I'll see you girls later!" Naruto walked outside. "Alright Lieutenant, let's go." Naruto got in the passenger side of the Humvee. He was pissed. Just yesterday he went on vacation, and now... he dad wants' him to do this. And he sent Viper Venom. Great. The sister team to Fox Hound, Viper Venom has 5 members plus him. First up was 1st Lieutenant Kimimaro Kaguya. A very good soldier. Very loyally to the mission. Next were Sergeant Sakon and his brother Sergeant Ukon. Both were nothing special in Naruto's opinion. Staff Sergeant Kidomaru was the hacker of the team. Give him a computer, and he could hack the Pentagon. And lastly was Corporal Jirobo nothing special about him either. Come to think of it, only Kimimaro was the only good soldier on this team compared to Fox Hound. Then again, Fox Hound handles missions, Viper Venom handles assassinations and other illegally stuff. This is why he is riding to the lingerie store. His best friend Gaara runs it, with his older brother and sister. No one really cares if a Humvee is around. A military base is not far from Konoha. So they see them all the time. Even a man on the gun. Kidomaru was on the gun, Kimimaro was driving, Naruto was in the passenger seat, and Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon were in the back. Just a little nervous. "No need to worry this time guys... nothing dangerous just in and out, 10 to 20 minutes." Naruto told the three in the back.

"I know sir, it's just, I'd rather not do this on US soil, that way, and the enemy is not an American." Ukon said to Naruto.

"Ukon, I know what you mean, just do your job, and we get to go home." Naruto said back to him.

"We're here sir." Kimimaro stated.

"And so we are." Naruto read the sign on the store. The Dessert Flower. It was the best Lingerie store in the west part of United States. Naruto got out of the Humvee as well as the rest of the team. "Alright, Kimimaro with me, the rest of you, stay out here Kidomaru, man the .50 cal. Sakon, Ukon stick next to the door. Jirobo, lookout."

"SIR!" His Viper Venom team got into position. Kidomaru got inside the Humvee, ready to man the .50 cal should the need arise. Sakon and Ukon stood in front of the door, and Jirobo was walking around like someone on patrol. Naruto and Kimimaro walked in, they saw a guy at the front desk. "I'm here to see Gaara."

"Gaara is not in right now." The man said.

"I'm, sure, that he is in..." Naruto put about 1,000 in cash on the desk. "...Kankuro."

Kankuro checked the bills. Then smiled. "He's in the back. He's expecting you." He went back to work like nothing happened.

Both Naruto and Kimimaro were walking around to the back. Passing models in sexy lingerie. Each one of them giving them a wink every time. Naruto just smirked at them. Not one of them didn't hide much. All of them would kill to get into his or Kimimaro's pants since none of them were _not_ clumsy when they _trip_ and grab onto him or his wing man for the day. Naruto finally managed to get the back, where Gaara's office is at. He knocked on the door twice. "Hey Gaara. It's me, Naruto. Get your ass to the door!"

"It's unlocked." A voice said from the other side.

Naruto opened the door, he saw Gaara lying on a futon. He was smoking a cigar. "So... Gaara. How's the wife."

"Great... she's in the back, resting after another sex orgy day we had yesterday. Glad she's on the pill, or I would have been a dad 10 times over." They both laughed a bit.

"Only 10 times Gaara? Man you're lucky, I would have been a father 100 plus times over, with the amount of women I sleep with... this world would have mini Naruto's running around in 5 years, and an army of blonds in the military in 20."

"Never joke like that Naruto. Or I'll castrate you. One of you is bad enough to deal with. I don't want any of _my_ kid's friends with more than 2 of yours. Remember what happen when we were young? We were the cop's shit list at age 4... I think it might have been when we were 3. Ahhh memories." Both Gaara and Naruto laughed at that.

"And we didn't stop there did we?" Gaara shock his head no. "We did everything ageist the law, and got away with it. Spray painted cop cars, breaking and entering, shop lifting, stealing, drug running, then run the guys drug running, and grand thief auto. I remember when we first boosted our first car at age 13?" Naruto was holding his sides.

"Me too. Man that guy was pissed. That GT was a nice one. Although, it didn't help when that same day earlier, he found out you were sleeping with his daughter." Gaara chuckled. "AND that she was the niece of the chief of police."

"Hey, it's not my fault that he can't keep an eye on her 24/7. His daughter wanted a good fuck, and I gave it to her. And DAMN she was fine and good. But I can't go down memory lane right now Gaara. I came for business. Maybe after today we can talk more about the past." Naruto said stiffing his laughter.

"Alright, but one more thing. Whatever happened to her?" Gaara asked.

Naruto had a thinking pose. "Well... let's see... last I heard he died and she was a school teacher here in Konoha. I think."Naruto finished his taught.

"Well, let's get going, I'm sure that your girls are waiting for you. So... what can I do for you Naruto?" Gaara when to his chair and put his feet on his desk.

"I would say the usual, but I think not. I want the best you got. And show me something new. We need something new, a war is coming. And my dad what's to be ready when it does come. "Naruto informed Gaara.

"I see. Well, you're in luck. I just got something from my boys in Russia. Something that just might get your attention. "Gaara pressed a button and a door unlocked. The mirror on his wall opened and a tunnel was reviled.

"This is so old school Hollywood. It's such a lame thing." Naruto told Gaara.

"Hey, it's so simple that the 5-O doesn't know where it is. Only I know all the openings of my base of operations. Those guys in the police force, that team... um... damn what's their names... S.T.A.R.S, yeah that's it. They can't find it and are very pissed. Look, you want my goods or not?" Gaara asked ending the conversation.

"Fine, fine, let's go. Let's see what you got Gaara, and you might get a little more this time around." Naruto grinned. Gaara, best friend of Naruto, and family friend of the Namikaze family. Underground supplier of the military. And the best at getting military hardware from other countries. "Kimimaro, let's go. _Kidomaru, keep in touch."_

_"Yes sir."_

Naruto followed Gaara down to his store as it was officially called. Gaara and the U.S military had a nice friendship. Gaara was paid well for anything he could get and then give it to the United States. As well as keeping his ass covered when the cops catch one of his top guys. He had goons like all crime bosses. However unlike other crime bosses whose goons were nothing but street thugs. Gaara had Ex-military on his side. His mom and dad sent them Gaara's way should they have been dishonorable discharged from service. So Gaara had the best on his side.

Gaara lead Naruto and Kimimaro to his work shop. Naruto saw Gaara's men testing some weapons. Nothing new for the U.S. Military. But new for the streets. Naruto didn't care for the streets, he cared for the USA and he would die to protect it. And Gaara was no different. His men did the wrong things around the world. They did it for the US. They give weapons to the allies of the US and the enemies of the US enemies. Basically arm insurgents against dictators like Castro in Cuba and others. All this does is helping the US in the long run. Let freedom fighters around the world fight their oppressors and let the US help in secret.

"Alright, were here." Gaara opened a door.

"This is new." Naruto commented.

"We made this room last week. It holds all of our most expensive toys that go 'boom'." Gaara chucked.

"I like toys that go 'boom'." Naruto said childishly.

Both Gaara and Kimimaro rolled their eyes.

"Alright, first item on the table is the new mount machine gun. We stole this puppy from the Chinese." Gaara point out a black mount gun like the .50 cal on the Humvee but it had red strips on it.

"Not impressed."

"That's what I said, at first. Just wait till you get a load of its stopping power. It may look like the run of the mill .50 cal but it's not. Check it..." Gaara told one of his men to man the .50 cal for a demonstration.

The gun blow holes in steel.

"That slap of steel looks like Swiss cheese." Naruto was slightly impressed. The holes were big enough to fit a head in and out without touching the steel.

"Over kill much?" Kimimaro commented.

"True, but this can..."

"Risk is too high for collateral damage. Next..." Naruto dismissed the .50 make up.

"Alright, next up, a new age Sniper Rifle." Gaara took out a weird looking sniper rifle. "Meet the WA2000's big sister."

"Big Sister?" Naruto looked at Gaara.

"I lost a bet with Tamari..."

"Neff said."

"Anyway, I call this the KIT3000." Look up the WA2000 and add this, the barrel is longer as well as the scope. The color is black not brown. "The scope can zoom into X5 better than its normal range. Has a 10 or 20 rounds clip, and his stopping power is to kill for." Gaara aimed at a target only to blow a hole in the center.

"Very nice. Ammo?" Naruto asked.

"Ammo is the same as the WA. The clips have been modified for them."

"You got this from Russia?" Naruto looked at him somewhat amused.

"Brother I'd rather not lie to you... so do you like enough to buy?" Gaara grinned forgetting the question.

"Yes, put it on the table." Gaara nodded and handed it to one of his men.

"Next item up for bid, is this... the blue prints for the Leopard 4."

"Leopard 4! Germany barley came out with the Leopard 3! How the hell did you get this!"

"Persuasion..."

"Friendly?"

"Defiantly not. You interested?" Gaara asked his old friend.

"Yes, on the table." Naruto was excited. He better get more time off for this. "Anything else?"

"Yes, believe it or not. More stolen plans." Gaara brought out another blue print. "Meet the future of naval warfare. The soon to be... USS Star Destroyer..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're kidding right? You and your Star Wars fetish." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's not a Star Wars fetish. Nothing else fit. Your interested or not?"

"Yes, put it on the table. Kay, what else you got?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Well, I wasn't going to show you this today but I changed my mind. Meet the next generation of assault rifles." Gaara picked up a brownish looking assault rifle. "The form was based off the Scar-H but modified. This baby is more reliable than the AK-47 and has more everything than the M-16."

The gun looked like a Scar-H but with a much longer barrel, longer clip, with a fore grip and a scoop.

"I call it the Sand Shadow." He pointed and shot the hell a target. "Give 50 men this and you have a platoon ready to take on an army. The bullets are hollow-point, FMJs. Special designed for this gun. Ammo is expensive, but I have a cheap way to make them making it more cost effective for your troops. You like?"

"I like. Put it on the table. Anything else." Naruto asked.

Gaara and Kankuro shared a glance.

"As a matter of fact, I do. One more thing." Gaara looked excited.

_"Sir we have a situation out here."_ Naruto heard Kidomaru say over the COM.

"Great, just what I needed. Hold that thought Gaara, save it for tomorrow. Here's payment for everything so far, and I'll see if I'd like the last item then, alright?" Naruto told his long time friend.

"Not a problem, if Kurenai is out there tell her I said hello. She's turned into a MILF without the kid." Gaara said with a grin.

Naruto and Kimimaro ran out of the store to fine Kurenai and her partner/lover Asuma. Both apart of the KPD. Both apart of the elite of the KPD. Because it was only Kurenai that ever caught Naruto and/or Gaara.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have orders, and they say not to let anyone in at the present time." Kidomaru told Kurenai.

"You're interfering with a police investigation. We have a warrant to go in there." Kurenai showed him the warrant.

"I don't care if you have a M2 tank platoon backing you, you're not going in." Kidomaru and the rest of Viper Venom were holding the line against 7 cop cars and a SWAT van complete with 14 cops and 10 SWAT members. All itching to get inside the building behind them.

"What is the problem here?" Naruto asked.

"LT. Colonel! Some local cops have come with a warrant to search the grounds behind us. Sir."

"I see I'll take it from here Kidomaru."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then, I'm in charge of this little detachment of US troops. Oh, Officer Kurenai, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you today?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Hello Naruto how's life in the Army?" She asked the blond.

"Great. Thank you for asking. Now, how can I help you?" He asked once more.

"You can start by getting out of our way Naruto. I have to find evidence against your old friend and partner in crime Gaara." She said with a stern voice.

"But Gaara and I have changed our ways. We are no longer young and impulsive. We have turned over a new leaf; all we want is to make a new life for ourselves." Naruto said in a calm and oh so fake sincere manner. Of course Kurenai didn't buy it.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Naruto. _We_ have jurisdiction here. Move aside." She told him.

"Let them in Naruto. I'm sure this is just a reason to get some free panties. Let me guess Kurenai, size 6? Right?" Gaara asked.

"Good Guess." Asuma said under his breath.

"I am here to find evidence of your illegal activities Gaara. Then arrest you when I do."

"Alleged illegal actives." Gaara corrected. "But Anyway. Naruto and I are done catching up. I'll see you again later Naruto. Tomorrow right?"

Naruto nodded. Naruto and his squad left Kurenai to do her job as he needed to do his. The drive to the base was a long one. The base was 10 miles outside of Konoha. He got there to report what Gaara had to offer.

"So… is that all you have to report son?" His father asked.

"Yes sir. Although he did have one more thing to offer however the local police interfered before he could show it to me." Naruto finished.

"Alright. Report back again in 2 days when you see his final piece of hardware he has. General Namikaze out." The screen shot off.

"Man. I could have done this from home."

It was late at night when he finally got home and went to sleep. The girls were ahead of him in that respect.

**(0800 hours the next morning)**

**(26 Hours till Outbreak)**

Naruto, after having to fight off his girls to leave the house, went back to Gaara's place to see the last piece of hardware he had. However he was with his wife at home and would return tomorrow. She was bugging him for a kid again.

He got a call from the girls saying that they'll be out for the day. Getting something that they needed. He wondered what. So he decided to walk around a bit. He went around remembering all of the good old times he had when he was a troubled teen. He walked around until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized as he offered his hand to the young woman he knocked down.

The woman was in her 20's. She had long blonde hair. She looked up and was shocked. "Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her as he helped her up. "Yugito?" This woman was Yugito Ni. The niece of the chief of police.

*SLAP*

She slapped him. "Not sure if I deserved that…" He said in a mockingly English tune. When he turned to her…

*SLAP*

She slapped the other cheek. "I might have deserved that." In the same tone. He turned back to her. "Yugito… is this about me joining the army?" He asked. In his past he had many girlfriends. He slept with almost all of them. Hinata being one of the only ones he didn't, until now.

"Oh I don't know…" She said in a hateful mockingly and hurtful voice. "It could be the fact that you never called. You never wrote, you never even e-mailed me. YOU COULD HAVE CONTACTED ME!" She yelled at him. A tear leaving her eyes.

"I sorry. I couldn't…"

"Bull shit Naruto!" She cut him off. "Don't give that, 'I was at some place classified and I couldn't contact you' BS!" She looked hurt. "Everyone told me you were just using me Naruto. Using me for my body. A one night stand, a quick fuck. I didn't believe them Naruto. Now I wished I did. You used me… you broke my heart. I waited for 5 years for you to talk to me. Call me anything! But you didn't. Don't talk to me." She turned around, got into her car and drove off.

Naruto stayed their stunned. He knew he should have talked to her. He was so engrossed into his own hell he almost forgot about her completely. "I guess me playboy life style caught up with me. She is one of the only girls I truly loved back then." He had a headache. He decided to go to a gun shop. He heard it was owned by an old friend of his.

He drove for 20 minutes. In a small place like this. The farthest thing aside from the army base was only a 30 to 40 minute drive pending on how far you are from it. He walked in the area was small for people to walk in. But it had as much guns as a Military Armory ready for World War 3. And those are the ones you can see.

"Hey! What's a guy to do to get some service around here!" Naruto asked in a tough guy like voice.

Naruto say some cat ears pop up anime style behind some guns. "I know that voice… I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Slowly a head rose up. Naruto was looking at a long time friend like Gaara. But unlike Gaara, she was hot. She had tan orange like skin, green hair and orange eyes. He loved that color. "Naruto? Naruto is that you!" The young looking girl asked.

"Yeah Fu, it's me."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Fu jumped at him anime style and hugged him. She was a bit of an Otaku nut. But he loved her for that. She was wearing a sailor scout uniform. Oh how he loved her looks. She never wore the same thing twice in a row unless it was the one time she had on the same co splay custom for over a week. He wondered how she smelled so damn well. Overall Fu was skilled at 3 different things.

1: Guns. She was such a gun nut in school people voted her 'Most likely to shoot up the school'. Hell even he voted for her on that one. Because she'd kill him if he didn't.

2: Amine and manga. She was into manly ecchi and perverse types such as Negima. That was her favorite. She even named that kids sneeze the 'Strip sneeze.' However she also likes gothic, vampire and violent amine and manga. This leads to her 3rd skill.

3: Sex. She loved role playing. She even dressed him up as one of the male main characters in her ecchi manga and herself as the main female main characters. Then they fucked like rabbits in season. What freaked, or turned him on, the most was when 2 days later, the day after was spent driving away from her father and older brother who was chasing him with 12 gauge shot guns loaded with whammy shells, she showed him a tape of them having sex. She even sold it and made a heap load of many in the Otaku underground. She even told him that same day, after giving him half,

"Naruto I don't love you. I'm only interested in your body, your cock and your sex god stamina. I don't mind being your fuck buddy as long as we can dress up." She gave him a wink.

Away from memory lane. "So Fu, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Bored and sexually frustrated. Ever since you left 5 years ago I haven't had sex. I mean sure there were guys all gunning for me. But none of them had a dick like yours or balls of steel like yours. I mean, no guy wanted to deal with my over protective brother and father."

"I can understand that." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, well, that never stopped you from sneaking into my room… again… and again… and again." She said winking at him.

"Yeah… and the next morning, being chased by your brother and father … again… and again… and again." He said. "I mean the last time we had sex your dad nearly blew a hole in my ass."

"But it was worth it right?" She asked in a sexy manner.

"Fuck yeah it was. I'd do it, and you, all over again and I wouldn't change a thing." He said.

"That's good. By the way Naruto. Do you want to make another video?" She gave him the killer eyes of 'sexy-female-in-heat' look. "Pretty please… I'll suck your cock like never before. I even learned a few new tricks with my pussy I know you love." She added.

'_DAMN!'_" Maybe some other time Fu. I mean, aren't you on the clock right now?" He asked.

"On your cock? Not yet." She teased.

"Damn you sexy succubus. Are you going to suck out my soul?"

"No… just you're cum." She added pouty lips.

"Sorry Fu. I can't not today." She deflated. "By the way. Have you heard from Yugito?" He asked.

Fu perked up. "Yep. She's a regular. She loved coming in and talking guns with me. Did you know that she too was a gun nut in school? I mean only you and I could beat her in gun knowledge back then." Fu said. She was still gitty.

"Well. It was nice to talk to you. Yugito is pissed at me for not calling her in 5 years." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I was too…" Fu mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I mean I would be too if I cared for you like she did… I mean like she does. I mean… I'm going to shut up now." Fu said. Nothing came out right in that sentence. "Oh Naruto there is an anime convention tomorrow at the mall. You should come. Bring one of those costumes we wore during our taping sessions." She smiled happily and went into the back. "I have to get back to work Naruto. See you there." She said from the back.

Naruto laughed a bit to himself. He was an anime porn star at age 16. "I still got it." He walked out.

In the back of the gun story Fu was stocking her shovels slowly. "Why… that was a perfect moment. I could have told him how I really felt. Stupid Fu stupid Fu!" She banged her head on the butt of a shot gun.

**(2300 hours)**

**(11 hours till Outbreak)**

Naruto returned home. He had a run in with two of his old girlfriends. One hated him the other still as lustful as ever. Although he wanted more out of Fu… not in that way. A relationship. However the whole fuck buddy thing he didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't want a relationship he wasn't going to force her into one.

He just got done with his rump from his girls.

**(Lemons will come when the heat of the current FF enforcement of rules dies down.)**

The sex was great. As always with his girls. He was such a sex god. He soon fell asleep.

**(1130 Hours the next morning)**

**(Outbreak Level: 1 Minimal)**

Naruto was lying in bed. He was forced into a vacation by his father and *cough* mothers *cough*. It was a big bed and he was alone. He got up walk in the bath room to take a shower. After a 10 minute shower he went into the kitchen, he was looking for the girls he went to bed with; he thought it strange he woke up a little cold. He made himself some ramen, and then he saw the note on the fridge. It read...

_Dear Naruto_

_We all went to the store, and naughty store, to get something for us to eat, and use, for tonight. Seeing as you had nothing left in the fridge but instant ramen, and we broke the last one, so we'll be back in a few hours._

_ Love Hinata, Tayuya, Anko, Karin and Kin. 10am_

Naruto was grinning like an idiot. Only he could sleep with so many wonderful women. Although he got from his dad. His got 3 women. His mom, Tsume, and Mikoto. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Fugaku. Your ex is now my mother in law. Well... just about. Naruto was looking outside, it was almost 12pm and they left at 10 am so what the hell. When he was done with his lunch he got dressed grabbed his duffle bag that he still hadn't unpacked and started to take a walk outside to clear his head. He walked into the street and past cars that were on fire some upside down, and many blood splatters all over the place. He reached into the left side open packet in his duffle bag and grabbed two shotguns. The first was a SPAS-12 with a grip; the other was a Model 1887. The cocked his SPAS-12 by putting the grip to his elbow joint to cock it, and just did the lever action required to load the 1887. Naruto put out a cigarette that was still lit.

"Let's kill these bitches." Naruto said to no one but himself.

**END**

**So, how was it? The next chapter will have the zombie killing you all so desperately want.**

**Again, should I add the HotD characters in this story? Or no. I would like to and might but I want some others opinion on that idea.**


	2. Outbreak

Talking

_'Thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! – Shocked

**TFK: This is the sequel to Resident Evil Naruto: Ship of the Dead while the school semester is going I'll be writing this story. It'll take less time than the others. Chapter word length will be around 5k word.**

**I'm at a writer's block with my other stories. Sorry about that.**

**I will add non-important male characters such as that ass teacher Shido and his male followers**

**Female HotD characters that I am adding for sure**

**Rei Miyamoto**

**Saeko Busujima**

**Saya Takagi**

**Shizuka Marikawa**

**Yuuki Miku**

**Kawamoto**

**Taniuchi**

**Misuzu Ichijou**

**Toshimi Niki**

**Kyoko Hayashi**

**Asami Nakaoka**

**Matsushima**

**Who should be added to the harem?**

**Did I miss anyone?**

**Side Note**

**Naruto and Gaara are going to be the only real main male characters in this story. So I guess its Naruto X Harem and Gaara X small harem**

_**Rated**____**M for language and gore**_

_**(Break)**_

**Outbreak**

**(Outbreak Level: 1, Medium)**

Naruto was walking down the street. Both of his shotguns in hands, he had a plan. He was heading for Gaara's place. From there he'd get a ride to the military base then save as many people that he can. It would take him about an hour to get to Gaara's place on foot and with all the weight he is carrying. All of the guns and ammo and even food he had in his place.

"Umbrella will pay for this." He said as he saw what looked like 2 zombie parents eating their son. He pointed both of his shotguns at them and fired. He cocked them and walked up to the kid. Shooting him in the head too. He had no ride at his place the girls took them. He hoped that they were alright and safe right now. "I have to get to Gaara's place. He better not be dead or I'll kick his ass before I kill him."

Naruto continued down his way to Gaara's place. He knew he had to reach him as soon as possible. It was a long hour of shooting zombies that he duded 'Walkers' tier 1 minimal threat. The most standard and basic of the zombies. He surly hoped that no one else had to face anything higher than tier 1 zombies. He had classifications all the way up to tier 5. Those are the worse of them all. He finally made it to Gaara's place, only to find an 8 foot tall zombie in front of the door. Naruto whistled to get's its attention.

The monster looked at its new meal. The creature was 8 feet tall. Brown reddish skin. Its teeth were long and sharp around 6 inches long. It let out its 2 feet long tongue. That freaked Naruto out.

Naruto had named this one a 'Brute'. A tier 1 medium threat. It had the muscle mass that made it look like a 15 foot gorilla. Naruto's justification for this things name came to be when it tossed a van at Naruto. Naruto dodged that van with a roll. He aimed at the Brute and fired his shoot guns at its head. Those two shots took out a good chunk of its head and neck. But it still came after Naruto.

Naruto rolled in-between its legs and cocked his shotguns. He aimed at the things knees and fired taking out the leg. The monster fell to one knee and Naruto cocked his shotguns again. It turned around just in time to see to barrels pointed at what was left of its head. This time the shots took out the whole head and it fell down, dead for good.

Naruto went to the door found it locked. That didn't stop him. He broke down the door. Knowing any walkers in this store would be alerted. When he walked in he saw 4 underwear models eating something at the front desk.

"Hey!" All 4 of them turned their heads to Naruto. "Kitchens closed." He took aim and killed… or rekilled all 4 of them. He looked to see who it was. It was Konkuro. "Poor bastered." He twitched and Konkuro reached for Naruto. Naruto put his SPAS up to his head and fired. Putting the man out of his misery. "Sorry man."

He had hoped that they all were ok. "But I guess that was just wishful thinking. Gaara your ass better be ok. As well as your sister's." Naruto made his way through the store. Killing a few models along the way. "Man what a waste of ass." He said to himself. He found Gaara's office. It took was locked. With his 1887 he blew it open he kicked the door in to find a walker eating someone at the chair. "Your fucker!" Naruto raised his SPAS as the walker turned his head. Only to lose it. Naruto moved the body to see who it was eating. He saw that it was just one of Gaara's men. He put a bullet in its head for good measure.

The mirror wall opened and Naruto pointed his gun at it. He saw Gaara along with 2 of his men standing there.

"Oh man Gaara! I'm glad you're alright." Naruto said with a happy tune.

"And I you Naruto. Come on get in." Gaara waved him in. "Your not infected are you?" Gaara asked.

"No. Are you or any of your men?"

"No. I would have killed them by now." Gaara led Naruto to his underground compound.

Naruto saw it all. All of his men that were alive were here. "Hey Gaara is your sister alive?"

Gaara looked down. "No. Both her and my older brother are dead. That damn thing in the front of my store killed her before I could do anything!" Gaara slammed his fist onto a steel door.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry man. If it makes you feel any better, I killed that thing." Naruto didn't have any brothers or sisters. But he did know what it is like to lose someone you care about.

"Thanks man. That does make me feel a little better. But I won't feel better until we get out of here and I bust a cap in every ass that works for that piece of shit company Umbrella!" Gaara yelled.

His men would follow him. None of them had any family.

"That's my bro. Ok, we need transport and we need to get to the Air base near here. There we can stock up on weapons and ammo along with food. And god willing there will be some troops there to help us. As a Lt. Colonel they have to listen to me." Naruto told them.

"Right."

"But we need a ride or rides big enough to handle all of us until we get to the base." Naruto said thinking.

Gaara then got a very weird/ happy smile. "Follow me." Naruto was led by Gaara to the very back of his compound. There he saw the biggest military like vehicle he ever will see.

It looked like a Sisu XA-186. However it was 2 times as long as a motor home. And almost 2 times as tall as a motor home. Also this thing was loaded to the teeth with guns. Mounted guns. 50 calibers 3 on each side of it with two on the top, one in front and back. The gunner would be inside of the XA look-a-like as the controls for the gun were on the inside. Same for the top sides and front back. It even had 18 wheels. The wheels were covered by the armor the monster had to protect them from becoming flat.

"This thing of beauty is the 'Big Ass Destructive All-terrain Super Support-vehicle. The BADASS for short." Gaara watch in amusement as Naruto was drooling at the BADASS. "She comes with a M2 tank at the front of her. Able to come out anything she wants. 2 HMMWV at the back with 50 cal. Mounts. And last but sure as hell not least an Army Black Hawk on top. With landing pad." Gaara watched as Naruto was about to have a heart attack.

"How in the hell…"

"I have a very active imagination." Gaara answered. "That and a lot of money with a lot of time on my hands. The BADASS can house 50 or so people for over 3 mouths but has a maximum space for 75 people. No higher. The armor is so thick that an RPG can't break it. No ground ordnance can take down this baby. It can ever go underwater as a sub. But that is still in the test phase. Communication satellite uplink and everything. It needs 1 driver, 10 guys to man the turrets and 2 more to go into the black hawk. The tank and the 2 HMMWVs can stay inside for now." Gaara gave a rundown at what this BADASS can do.

"Gaara… your one hell of a Badass."

"Yeah. I know. Let's get going."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where is your wife? Where is Matsuri?" Naruto asked. Aside from himself, his brother and sister Gaara had no other connections. "I don't know. She went to the elementary school this morning before all hell broke loose. I wanted to go but I needed to be here for when you showed up. I knew that I had the best change to find her with your help." Gaara breathed in a bit. "Let's go."

"Right. Man the turrets. Fire at any hostile. They are not human anymore!" Naruto ordered Gaara's men. There were only about 12 of them. "Gaara you drive. I'll give your directions."

**(Play Resident Evil: It's Terror Time Again!)**

"Right."

The BADASS come from the back of the store that it was under from a secret opening. Running down walkers along the way. The Black Hawk took to the skies as soon as. Keeping watch over them from high above.

"Alright everyone. Hold fire unless needed. Allow Gaara to run them down as needed. If you see survivors holler and cover them as best you can.

"COME ON YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Gaara yelled. Running down poor walkers. Those things never had a chance in hell. "I'LL RUN ALL YA BITCHES DOWN!" He said running down a large group of them down.

"_SIR_!" The black hawk co-polite radioed Naruto.

"Yeah what is it!"

"_You have some company running on the roof tops on both sides of you!"_

Naruto looked through the video feed from one of the gunners. Lickers/Zeds. Tier 1 High threat. About 20 of them running along the roof tops keeping up with them on both sides.

"Open Fire!" Naruto ordered as all gunners opened fire on the Zeds. Massive amounts of bullets fired from the 50 cals. "Keep it on them!" Naruto shouted again.

The Zeds were going down fast. These 50 cals were kicking some ass.

"COME ON! I BUILT THIS BABY!" Gaara yelled. "YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO HER!" He yelled again.

Naruto wasn't going to take that chance that they could rip apart the out haul. The reason Zeds were Tier 1 High threats because they can get stronger with each kill. Not something you want running around. But compared to some of the things he's seen. They were nothing.

"COME ON YA BITCHES! I'LL OWN YOU!"

Naruto was overseeing the men shooting down the Zeds. When they jumped to the BADASS they got shot down.

"Gaara calm down man! Damn." Naruto said.

"Sorry bro. But I need to vent a bit." Gaara said as he ran down some more walkers as they left the small city and were on their way to the US Air Base. The Zeds didn't last long. The gunners aim was near spot on. Killing them fast before they could latch on.

"Alright, the base is about a 1 hour drive from here." He said. _"Black Hawk team, land on the BADASS. Save your fuel."_ He ordered.

"_Yes sir."_

"Slow down Gaara. Let them get on." Gaara nodded. He stopped allowing them to land. When they did they latched the landing gear on the BADASS and went down the hatch into the BADASS.

**(End Resident Evil: It's Terror Time Again!)**

It would be an hour before the group in the BADASS saw the gates to the Air Base. However the gates were destroyed and broken into.

"I hope some of the men and women stationed here survived." Naruto said out loud. "Take it slow. Let's see if the troops here that survived made a small fort or something to protect them." Naruto told Gaara.

"Right. If at least 5 men survived that means our chances of survival sky rocket. How many times in Zombie movies do you see the survivors with a military squad or this BADASS?" Gaara asked jokingly.

"Not ever." Naruto looked around from the cockpit one could call it. "Over there." He pointed to the armory. He saw a few troops waving at them on the roof. "Fuck yeah a few survived. Go get them Gaara."

"On it."

Gaara pulled up to the armory as the troops poured out. Naruto walked out to meet them. "Sir!" Naruto saw Kimimaro. His Lieutenant of Viper Venom. As well as his whole Viper Venom team. He looked to the right of his team and saw 8 other Marines.

"It's good to see you sir." Kimimaro said.

"You to Lieutenant. All right you Marines! Get all of the gear in that Armor on the BADASS. AKA this big fucking tank behind me. Not one thing is to be left behind! MOVE IT!"

"YES SIR!" The 13 Marines bolted with the job to do. Some of Gaara's men came out and helped. Or stood guard while they were doing it. It took them ten minutes of non-stop moving the creates of food ammo and weapons ranging from knifes to sniper rifles. Even military body armor and cloths. They wouldn't need any of their armored vehicles as this BADASS **(AN: I love saying that)** would be enough for them to last. Naruto walked up to Lieutenant Kimimaro. "Lieutenant are any of these men been bit or scratched?" He asked.

"No sir. I checked." He said back.

"Good. I'm going to get dressed. These civvies cloths don't look right." Naruto grabbed some military cloths to try on. See if any would fit him. The Lieutenant took charge while he was away. When Naruto was done he was in digital camo or digicam uniform like the rest of the Marines. Once everything was emptied from the armory the BADASS ran the gates back into the forest that surrounded the base. It would be another hour drive back to the town.

Naruto walked up to the 8 he didn't know. One was with him when he was escorted to his home 3 days ago. "Alright, I am Lt. Colonel Naruto Namikaze. This is my Spec Ops team Viper Venom. I don't know your names. When I point to you say your Name and Rank." Naruto pointed.

"PFC Stone!"

"PFC Night!"

"PFC Moore!"

"PFC Kai!"

"PFC Donner!"

"PFC Mill!"

"Lance Corporal Roads!"

"Corporal Karui!" Said the only female of the unknown group.

Naruto nodded. If this wasn't a mission he'd hit on Karui. "Ok here the situation Marines! We have a classic zombie movie scenario ! A zombie outbreak has accrued at Konoha! We don't know how bad the outbreak is or how many people are still alive!" The Marines were nodding their heads. "But one thing we do know! Is that those are our people out there! They are expecting us to save their lives and that's what we are going to do Whoa!"

"WHOA!"

**RAOR**

Everyone was shock from the roar.

"SIR come to the back!"

Naruto ran to the back to the 1 of Gaara's men or GM 1 – 10 as Naruto called them. Naruto looked into the screen with the video from the top rear turret.

"Oh… my… god…"

**ROAR!**

**(Play Terror Time Again - Left 4 Dead)**

"Gaara punch it man! Put the pedal to the mental on this bitch!" Naruto yelled over the com.

"_Roger that!"_

Gaara gunned it. "Rear turrets OPEN FIRE!"

*Machine gun fire*

The two rear turrets opened fire on the monster behind them. Naruto already had a name for this thing.

**Zex –(Short for Zombie Rex)** Tier 2 High Threat.

The Zex is 30 feet tall that looked like a T-rex got skinned. The eyes milky white and no arms. When its mouth opens it splits in 3 parts. The top part is whole while the bottom part is split in two.

Naruto was manning the top rear turret. Both Naruto and the rear turret gunner fired keeping it at bay from the BADASS. For as badass as this thing was they didn't want to risk this thing becoming scrap metal.

"Keep firing! Kill this bitch! Gaara hall ass man!" Naruto yelled into the com

"_Do you want to drive!"_ Gaara yelled back at Naruto.

"Yes! Pull over by the big ass fucking Zex with the chisel teeth!" Anyone who knew them knew that it was a friendly argument. "Dammit this thing is taking everything these turrets are throwing at it!"

"_He's charging!"_ The rear turret gunner yelled when the Zex charged at the BADASS.

"Aim for the mouth!" Naruto told the other gunner as they unloaded as many rounds as they could into the Zex's mouth. It had tentacles coming out of its mouth as it was charging. Right before it got close enough to bite into the BADASS something exploded in its mouth and it shook its head in pain as it slowed down.

"YEAH EAT THAT YOU BITCH!" Naruto said.

"_Here he comes again!" _The other gunner said.

"Roger that!"

"Is there any way for us to help!" Corporal Karui asked Gaara over the com.

"You know Gaara you should have build more turrets on the front and back."

"_Zombie Apocalypse wasn't one of the things I made this for!"_ Gaara answered back. _"Can't think of everything!"_

"I get it I get it! Just keep driving!"

"_Here he comes again!"_

"Shoot the mouth!"

Both turrets fired at the Zex's mouth. It soon slowed down again as the turrets did their job. "Damn! We need some heavier fire power!" Naruto yelled while still firing at the Zex.

"_Naruto you're manning the rear top turret right?"_Gaara asked

"Yeah!"

"_The top turrets have SAMS and GTG missiles. Use them!"_

"That would have been lovely to know 30 minutes ago!" Naruto yelled. "But these things don't give off heat!"

"_No need. These missiles are laser guided. I figured that Heat Seekers would be useless at some point. See I do plan for most things."_

"Gaara man you're the man!"

"_That's what I keep telling people. It's the big red button that mans the missiles. Aim and fire like normal."_

"Got it!" Naruto stopped firing allowing only the rear turret to fire at the Zex. Naruto focused hard targeting the Zex's head. Waiting for the mouth to open. "Come on your bitch. Show me those pearly whites…" Naruto didn't have to wait long as it charged again opening its mouth "Got ya!" Naruto fired a few missiles and laser guided them into the Zex's mouth.

**BOOM**

A loud and large explosion was heard and seen as the Zex's head was blown off.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled as the Zex did not get back up. A celebration was on the BADASS. Celebrating the death of the Zex. "Alright Gaara you can chill on the speed man. I don't want to crash before I get there."

"_Copy that. Oh and Naruto…"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're a dick."_

"And you're an ass. We're even." They joked to each other. "Alright let's get to Konoha. I want to save as many people as we can." Naruto ordered. "You can have the turret back GM 2." Naruto told one of Gaara's men.

It took another 15 or so minutes before the small city or town was seen again. However it had changed. Some buildings were destroyed. There were a lot more walkers then when they left. The Outbreak level was raised. This problem became more of one in less than 2 hours.

**(Outbreak Level: 1, critical)**

"Alright people. Stay frosty. No one likes a dead solder."

"Whoa!"

"Gaara take it slower then when we left. Everyone be on the lookout. Look for any sign of survivors. Viper Venom. Get in that Black Hawk. Cover us from above. Sakon, Ukon fly it. Jirobo on gun. Kimimaro and Kidomaru take some sniper rifles, some assault rifles and any other weapons you might need as well as some supplies, you might be up there long and I don't want to hear one of you whining about being hungry."

"Sir!" Viper Venom left to obey Naruto's orders.

"GM's unless told otherwise by me, Gaara or Corporal Karui you are not to leave your post for any reason."

"_Yes Sir!"_The GM's said over the com.

"Alright Marines the 8 of you need to be ready to move out on the two hummers if needed at a moment's notice. Stone you'll drive hummer 1 and Moore you will drive hummer 2."

"Yes sir."

"Sir!"

"Mill You'll man the 50 cal on 1. Roads you'll man the 50 on 2."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Yes sir."

"Karui you're with me on 1. Kai Donner ride in 2. You get me Marines!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. We're US Marines… and this is what we do. Move out."

The Marines moved to be ready at a moment's notice.

Naruto moved up to get to the cock pit of the BADASS. "Hey Gaara. I know a place that we need to check out first."

"Oh? And we're is that?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes off the road.

" The 'Triple 7' gun store."

Gaara almost lost control of the BADASS. "What! You meet up with Fu! How in… why in the hell…!" Gaara was almost afraid.

"That place as almost as much guns and ammunition as the Armory at the base we just raided. Fu had horded enough guns to supply a small army. We need to get those guns Gaara. We could use the extra fire power." Naruto told his old friend.

"I know but… why that place of all places?"

"Because it is the only gun store in town and even has more illegal weapons then your place."

"I know I know… but I'll lose a bet to Fu if we go…" Gaara held his head down.

"Too damn bad. Get us there."

"Yeah yeah…" Gaara made his way to Fu's gun store.

"Alright remember your training!" Naruto said as he was with the 8 other Marines. It would be another 10 minutes before they reached Fu's gun store.

"Sir."

"What is it Private?" Naruto looked at PFC Stone.

"Is this outbreak around the world or just here?" He asked. He had family like most service men and women.

"I'm not sure about that Private. But if it were then I'm sure that we would have heard about it before it hit here. I'd bet that this is the only place where this outbreak is at right now. I intend to keep it that way." He answered.

That put many of them at ease. _"Where here Naruto."_ Gaara said.

"Alright. Man your positions. GM's 8,9,10 your turrets will be useless here. Get out and meet my team at the hummers."

"_Yes sir."_

Naruto talked to the GM's manning the turrets facing the store. They would be useless at that range. It took a few seconds for the GM's to reach Naruto and the 2 hummers.

"_Naruto there's no walkers or any other sign of infected here. But that will change soon."_ Gaara said.

"Copy that. Kimimaro you see any walkers around us?"

"_No sir. The closest group is about 5 blocks away from you and there are not moving. No other infected are seen other than them. The group is about 20 or so."_

"Copy that. Keep in touch, keep me posted."

"_Solid copy."_

"Let's move out. Gaara open the rear doors."

"_On it."_

The double doors opened and a ramp descended to the ground allowing the 2 hummers to leave the safety of the BADASS.

"Pull around the back Private."

"Yes sir."

The 2 hummers pulled around back and pulled near the rear door. The door to the back of the Triple 7 was next to all of the hardware. The reason it was called Triple 7 was the sign read.

'**7 Guns. 7 Bullets. 7 ways to die.'**

That was all Fu. Who needed a 1000 ways to die when you have Fu?

Naruto got out of the hummer. "Mill Roads cover us with the 50 cals. everyone else out and secure the area." Naruto ordered. "Black Hawk team cover our asses."

"_Copy that."_

"Alright. Private Donner open the door." Naruto told the Marine.

"Yes sir." Private Donner moved up to the door and grabbed the handle. The door was unlocked. He looked at the rest of the squad. They all nodded, then so did he. He opened the door and…

**END**

**Ok, the only reason I ended this chapter so early is because I need something clarified. **

**The 4 reviews I got for the last chapter have no disagreements with me adding HotD characters.**

**Here is the kicker.**

**1 said go for it.**

**1 said just the females**

**And**

**1 said they'd like to see the two male main charters in the story and little Alice I guess that means Zeke too.**

**The females I will add are at the top. Those are in this story as of next chapter. **

**But I want at least 4 more reviews saying if they want just the female charters or add in the two main male charters and little Alice on top of the others. **

**Next chapter will have either some or all of the HotD crew. Vote now as a review.**

**Next Chapter Name : Tier 3 treats. **


	3. Tier 3 Threats

Talking

_'Thinking'_

_"Over the com"_

**Yelling**

! – Shocked

**I will add non-important male characters such as that ass teacher Shido and his male followers I need more people to kill off.**

**Female HotD characters that I am adding for sure now it has been edited. I took out 4 girls they will not be in the story while adding only Rika ****Minami. **

**I'm adding Little Alice **

**Naruto will gain these girls in his harem.**

**Rei Miyamoto**

**Saeko Busujima**

**Saya Takagi**

**Shizuka Marikawa**

**Yuuki Miku**

**Rika Minami**

**Naruto or Gaara will gain these girls in their harem.**

**Kyoko Hayashi**

**Misuzu Ichijou**

**Toshimi Niki**

**Side Note**

**Naruto and Gaara are going to be the only real main male characters in this story. So I guess its Naruto X Harem and Gaara X small harem**

**I couldn't kill off Kyoko, she deserves a chance. And I like the two 'inseparables'. They will be added as a group in Naruto's harem or Gaara's. He needs some loven too and all.**

_**Rated**____**M for language and gore**_

_**(Break)**_

**Tier 3 treats**

Donner opened the door and… "Clear!"

"Alright poor in. Gm's stay out here and secure the area you too Mill, Roads. The rest of you get in there and make sure it really is clear. Then load all of the guns onto the hummers now code names XV-1 and XV-2. Then let's get out of here." Naruto said.

The squad went inside the store each going down each lane making sure that no zombie was there. All they saw was guns. Lanes and lanes of guns. Pile from the ground to the roof of the floor. It was a two story building.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Store is clear sir."

Naruto nodded. He looked around and saw so many different types of guns and other stuff such as knifes, combat knifes that the military use. From Spec ops unit's guns to normal army used guns.

"I want every gun and every bullet this store has Corporal."

"Yes sir. Moore Kai Night Donner pack up the gear and get it on the XV-1 and XV-2. Private Stone you and I will cover them."

"Whoa." Stone said.

Naruto was looking around. He was looking around the back as he saw the Marines pack up all of the guns into duffle bags. Like how he did with all of the guns he had at his home. He looked to his right and saw what he was looking for. A door that had 'Fu's Playroom'. That was Fu code for 'Big ass toys that go BOOM here'. Naruto opened it carefully. He checked the room and saw no Zombies. This was where Fu kept her ammo at. She even had a small fridge that will help with supplies. "Private Stone." Naruto called.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to carry the small fridge; it has some supplies in it that we can use. Get it on XV-1."

"Yes sir." He went to work.

"_Sir you got some walker company. ETA 10 minutes out."_ Kimimaro said over the com.

"Roger that. Move it people." Naruto looked around. He saw what he hoped to never see again in his life. A pair of Elephant guns. The same damn ones that nearly blew a hole in his ass. There were in a glass case with what looked like a box of Whammy shells that Fu's dad illegally made. "Never thought I'd ever be happy to see you two." Naruto smashed the glass. Put the box in his back pack and shouldered the 2 elephant guns.

Naruto went into the main room to see that most of the guns that Fu had were almost packed in the Hummers. "Alright Marines, when you are done with all that. Get these ammo boxes in this room in the XVs as well. We need every bullet we can get."

"Yes sir." The group said.

"Corporal Karui. You're in charge until I get back. I need to check upstairs."

"Yes sir. Move it Marines!" She yelled.

Naruto went up the stairs. He needed to make sure no one was up there. Undead or alive. Naruto had 3 assault rifles on him along with his hand gun. He had a MK-14 with ACOG, a CM901 and a M16A4 both with red dot sight. His hand gun of choice was a P99 and a 5-7. This was not including his two knew elephant guns he got. His CM901 was what he had in his hand right now.

He saw blood on the ground. Not a good sign. He moved up with caution. His CM firmly in hand. He followed the blood trail to a door. This was Fu's room. His heart sank. Was she dead? "Fu… please don't be dead." He said to himself. The door was slightly open. He pushed it open with his gun. The room was small. It had 1 window, a small bed, a dresser a bathroom and a small closest. He saw a body on the bed. However he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was a male body. He slowly walked up to it. It was Fu's brother. The one that almost shot his ass. He had a bullet in his head and a note on the dresser next to him. He picked it up and read it.

_To whoever reads this._

_I don't have much time. When everything went to hell I tried to get to the Mall where my little sister Fu was. Hoping to get her and get the hell out of here. _

_However something big hit my car and flipped it. The thing was big and hulkish like nothing I'd ever seen before. All I had was a few shotguns and a few assault rifles. Most of which was trashed in the crash. The thing left me alone as many of those things came after me. I couldn't reach the Mall so I head back here. _

_All I saw of it was it had muscle out the ass. It's neck look like a red wood trunk. Be careful. I shot it with a shot gun and the thing didn't even turn around to look at me. I saw the round bounce off this thing._

_Enroute I was bitten. I saw what happens to people that get bitten by those things. So instead of becoming one of them I will take my own life. I'll die a man. _

_But if you are a man or woman of character. I ask for one last wish. Save my sister Fu. She was at the Mall last I say her. She is in co splay as a woman character from a game call WoW or World of Warcraft. I don't know the name as I was never one to learn about them. But a picture of her is on the dresser. Find her please. Save her and get her the hell out of here. _

_I feel my life slipping away. _

_P.S. Tell her that I never really disliked that Naruto guy she had a crush on. But the guy can learn to read the signs. Tell her that I approve of him. If he is not dead._

The not ended there with a few drops of blood on it. Most likely from when he turned the gun on himself. "Thanks man. I'll save Fu, count on it." Naruto gave a moment of silence for the man.

"Sir. Everything's ready for us to leave. Your orders." Karui told him.

"We're moving out Corporeal. Let's get the hell out of here." Naruto left the room with her. He would save Fu, not just for himself, but for the brother that died trying.

Naruto and Karui walked out of the store and into XV-1. "Let's move out. Get back in the BADASS. Then we unload."

"Sir! In front of us!" Roads alerted them. Naruto got out and saw a Brute heading their way. "I got him." He was about to fire when.

"Hold fire soldier. I got an idea." Naruto took out one of the elephant guns and loaded it with 2 Whammy shells. He slowly walked to the Brute. The Brute charged at Naruto. Naruto took aim… waited for a moment. Then fired both rounds. A loud split like sound was heard. Like something juicy/fleshy was just destroyed. Naruto was shocked at this things power. Yeah he expected something like this because of the gun but…

A good chunk of the Brute's body was blown off… along with the head and neck. "DAMN!" Naruto yelled a bit in shock and awe. He got back in XV-1. "Let's get back to the BADASS." Naruto saw a group of walkers slowly coming at them. The team didn't even pay attention to them as they left for the BADASS. The two XVs got inside the BADASS. "Close the doors Gaara." The doors soon closed. "Let's get moving."

"_Yes mom."_

"Oh be quite. Alright Karui get these weapons and ammo into the armory on board and locked down. All of you help her out."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir!"

"I need to talk to Gaara about our next stop." Naruto ran to where Gaara was. When he found him Gaara was smoking a cigar while driving.

"Where too next man?" He asked.

"I need a map of the area. We need to check 3 major places. I just want to make the best route to all of them."

"I got one. A digital map. It'll help. One second." Gaara pushed a few buttons. Then a 3D hologram map of Konoha was seen on in the center of the Cockpit. It even showed where they are.

"Alright. The high school seems to be the closest place from where we are. Then the Mall then the elementary school." Naruto saw Gaara flinch a bit.

"I'm sorry Gaara. But this is the best route to go by. Not only is this order in order from closest to farthest. But the elementary school is the closest to the exit out of town. This is the best way for us and any survivors we find." Naruto explained.

"I know… but… it's just…"

"I know. This is the best chance we have at getting every survivor we can save out of here."

"Right it'll be about 10 minutes before we reach the high school. It has a high gate so it would be well protected as long as no one was infected on the inside that place should fine from the zombies

"That's a good. But I have a feeling that someone was. Many people will always be stupid in a situation like this. So odds are some one was infected. I can feel it. Kimimaro do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear."_

"Head to the High School. Scout it, I want to know how high the infection level is."

"_Roger that. Enroute now."_

"Good. Gaara get there fast. I want to save those kids."

Gaara nodded. . Oh one more thing. I forgot to tell you this BADASS' name." Gaara said to Naruto.

"This thing has a name?"

"Yeah, why not. Anyway, I named this BADASS Excalibur."

"That's a good name." Naruto went back to get ready for the next plan of action.

Gaara began blowing through cars and walkers alike. Naruto wanted to get there fast, and so did he. The sooner he got there the sooner he could save his wife.

Naruto knew that Viper Venom would get there way before they would.

"_ETA 2 minutes."_

Naruto heard Kimimaro said on the com. "Gaara get there fast."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm on it! I'm on it!" Gaara punched it.

"_Sir… the place is clawing… Walkers everywhere."_

"DAMMIT! Copy that. Thin out the walkers as best you can. Snipers only for the building. Use the mini gun on the large groups outside the school building. Take out as many as you can. Check for survivors and cover them."

"_Yes sir. Open fire."_

"Gaara get there NOW!"

"This thing doesn't go much faster you know!"

"Would it help if I got out and push!"

"You know it just might!"

"Just shut up and drive!"

The Marines heard this and wondered how Naruto got anything done.

"Corporal Karui front and center." Naruto ordered. She was in front of him in a second. "Karui I'm making your squad leader. I know you can handle it."

"Yes sir." She said. Aside from Naruto and Viper Venom she was the highest ranking officer… or grunt.

Gaara drove over the small concrete wall around the school. The outside of the school was clawing with walkers from student to teacher.

"Were here Naruto." Gaara yelled.

"Alright, we move on foot. Cover any civvies we find. Let move!"

"Sir!"

A side hatch opened and the Marines got out. Equipped with M16A4s, G36Cs, CM901s and/or MK-14s. Each one of the Marines were ready to fight WWIII. "GM's cover us!" Naruto yelled. The turrets were firing at anything and everything. "Marines! We might need to go inside the building!" Naruto fired and killed a few walkers.

Each of the Marines did the same. Not one walker got too close to the group. Walkers were falling one after another. But they just kept coming. "Anything from up high Kimimaro?" Naruto asked on the com.

"_No sir. Still thinning out walkers from up here."_

"Sir! Visual on civvies!" Karui yelled as she pointed at the large windows of the first floor.

Naruto looked and saw a small group of about 3 young high school girls and maybe a teacher. They were moving to a nearby door. "Marines! Cover them!" Naruto said as he fired his MK-14 with pin point accuracy to kill any near walkers near the group on the inside.

It didn't take long for the group of 4 to make it to the door. Hope filled their eyes when they saw the large tank vehicle near them with a small group of US soldiers guarding it. "Come on get on!" Naruto yelled for them as they ran for it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The tall blond said to Naruto as she past him. He nodded quickly.

"Keep them covered!" Naruto yelled. As more and more of the walkers came out of hiding.

"Ahh!"

Naruto looked back in fear. Fearing that a walker or something else might have got one of the civvies. It was not the case. The tall blonde woman just fell. "Cover me!" He yelled as he went back to help her. He ran up to her and picked her up by putting one of her arms around his shoulder. Another student did the same. This one had long purple hair. "Get her on board." The young girl nodded. They helped the blond woman to the ramp then another young high school girl with light brown hair took the blond from him to help him out. "Get in and stay put!"

"When are we going!" She asked.

"When we are sure all survivors are on bored ma'am!" He told her. Naruto went back to fighting.

"Wait for us!"

Naruto looked a little past a thin group of walkers.

"_Sir we have a visual of 5 civvies over."_

"I see them. Cover them." Naruto said.

"Shido." Naruto heard the light brown haired girl. Naruto looked back at the girl. They way she said that name one would think that the man was the devil.

"Ah!"

Naruto heard a scream. He turned back.

"_Sir one of the civvies fell. She's holding her leg. She might have twisted it."_

"Copy that." What Naruto saw next was unbelievable in his eyes and most likely the reason why the girl said his name with such hate.

"Sorry Yuuki… but only the strong survive and the weak…" He lifted his foot. "DIE!" He then smashed it in her face sending her back to some walkers to be eaten.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled. "Marines! On me!" Naruto said as he raised his MK-14 and fired at any walker that got close to the girl. The other 8 marines fired alongside him. Killing walker after walker. Not letting one get close to the girl who was left behind to die. The _man,_ if one could call him that, Shido, ran past Naruto and the Marines. Naruto looked him in the eye. He would deal with him later. His first priority was the young girl. She was alive and he would keep her that way.

Soon all of the walkers were taken out. Naruto ran over to her and picked her bridle style. "Cover me." He ran to the Excalibur as fast as he could with the girl. He could hear her crying in pain. But most likely from the betrayal she was feeling from the kick to her face. Naruto got to the Excalibur and handed her to purple haired girl and the light brown haired girl. "Get her to med bay. There is a layout of Excalibur inside. They is some pain killers you can give her. Do any of you have some medical training?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the school nurse." The blond said.

"Then you're our medic! Get her inside. Patch her up! I'll be back soon. Moore Night cover this door!" Naruto went back into the fray.

"HELP US!" A scream from above them was heard.

"_Sir! We have 3 civvies on the roof!"_

Naruto heard on the com. "Can you get to them!"

"_No sir! The fence around the roof make it impossible to get to them!"_

"Damn! Cover them! I'm on my way! Donner Kai on me!" Naruto began running as fast as he could with both Donner and Kai right behind them.

"_Sir you need to hurry! There's too many of them for the 3 of us to take on our own!"_

"Just keep the walkers away from them! We're on our way up!"

Naruto, Donner and Kai ran as fast as they could while shooting walkers. They had only so long before they'd be overrun with walkers. All of this noise will attract everything dead thing in the world to this location.

"_Naruto! We got the world's cemetery coming here now! Hurry the fuck up!"_

"I'm going as fast as I can damn it! Keep your pants on!"

"_I always thought that you had that problem!"_

"HAHA!" Naruto laughed sarcastically as he shot anther walker.

The 3 men made it to the stairs. Now it was just a matter of running 4 stories to the top floor.Walkers all over the stairs they never had a chance to even know that 3 men were running up.

"_Sir the walkers are getting closer to the civvies!"_

"You cover them you hear me! You cover them! We are on our way.!" The team of 3 were only 1 more floor away.

**On the BADASS aka ****Excalibur**

Shido along with the 3 other students that came with him Tsunoda, Kurokami and Miura were sitting at a table. Waiting for the tank to move.

"Why haven't we moved yet? Those monsters will kill us if we don't get out of here now." He said his 'wisdom'.

"We move when everyone is on board, not one moment sooner." Said a GM.

"But if we wait any longer…"

"Shut up!"

**(Back in the Kill zone)**

Naruto kicked open the door to see a dozen walkers moving on the 3 civvies on the roof. "Fire!" Naruto ordered and the 3 Marines fired on the walkers killing them. They all fell all of the walkers on the roof were dead. "Are any of you bitten?" Naruto asked.

Two of them looked like students while the 3rd was a teacher.

"No. We're not." Answered the teacher.

"Walkers!" Donner yelled as the door out was now clawing with new walkers.

"Damn!" Naruto looked around for a way out. The only one was… "I hope you girls like bungee jumping!" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Was the 3 girl's reaction.

"Kai your grenade launcher!" Naruto order him. Kai tossed his grenade launcher. Naruto took aim at the fence around the roof and fired. Blowing a large hole in it. "Hook up! We need to get down!" The 3 Marines hooked up to the fence that was left. "Alright you 3 you hold on tight to us you hear me! Don't let go!" Naruto got the teacher while Kai and Donner got the two students.

As the walkers closed in on them the 3 marines propelled down. "We're on our way back! I hope we got everyone out." Naruto said on the way down. When the 3 of them were at the 3rd floor that is when Naruto saw it. A new breed of monster.

It smashed the glass and with a scythe like arm it cut the head off of Kai. However luck was with the girl as it did not cut, somehow, the rope they are on. But she just kept looking at the head less man whose back she was on.

"Kai's down!" Donner yelled.

The monster looked at the girl behind the man it just killed. It was looking at her like a fat man would look at the last piece of cake. The girl only just then noticed the monster staring at her.

"Niki!" The one on Donner's back yells at her friend to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Donner get her down!" Naruto yelled. Naruto pulled out his P99 and fired at the monster. He aimed for the head, but it had a hard shell and the bullets just bounced off. However it did look like it disorientate it. "Niki! Grab my hand! NOW!" Naruto told the young girl. She was snapped out of her trance by then. Blood from the man's neck was seen on her cheek. She reached for Naruto's hand.

But the monster 'saw' this. It reacted and cut the line.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she fell.

Naruto had no time to think. He forced the teacher that was on his back to his front. Then cut his own line and he fell as well, just faster than Niki. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he broke their fall. By landing on is back, hard. His guns digging into his back.

Naruto groaned in pain. "Donner get them out of here! That's an order!" He ordered the man.

"Come on miss!" Donner grabbed the 3 girls and hall ass to Excalibur.

"Wait what about him!" The teacher asked. He had selflessly broke their fall with his own body, a 3 story fall.

Naruto slowly got up a little groggy. A 3 story fall will do that to a man, landing on top of metal would also hurt like hell. Naruto heard more glass breaking as he saw the monster that killed one or his men jumped down to meet him. Naruto had a name for this one.

**Slicer – Tier 2 medium threat. **

**The slicer was similar to the Zed in a few ways. One it had no skin like the Zed. Nothing but red muscle. It could be possible that this monster is an evolved form of the Zed. However the difference are easy to see. The head is encased in a hard outer shell that small arms fire cannot get pierce. And another, instead of arms and legs the Slicer has a pair of scythe arms that can easily cut though a man's head. Also just under the knee of the Slicer it has another knee on each leg. That bends forward and a spike comes out of it. The body and arms that are not bladed are thin, same for the legs.**

Naruto looked at this monster the Slicer. "You're not living past today." He said to it.

The Slicer opened its mouth to show Naruto its teeth. It ran at Naruto, Naruto fired his CM901 at the slicer. It brought down its blade arm to try to cut Naruto in half. Naruto used his CM to block and the gun was cut right through.

Naruto was forced back and let go of his weapon. He drew his P99 and fired again. This time at its arms. Trying to take one off. But when the slicer felt the damage it was taking he began to run around trying to avoid the small arms fire.

Soon clicking sounds were heard Naruto check his P99 to see it was out of ammo. He tossed it to the side. The slicer charged at Naruto again. Swinging its right blade arm high. Naruto ducked low then it came low and Naruto jumped to avoid losing his legs. The slicer came down to kill Naruto but Naruto did a spin to avoid that.

Naruto took out a pair of combat knifes. When the slicer turned around to cut Naruto's head off Naruto came low, and cut off the right leg. It needed to regain balance and used its right blade arm for that. Naruto cut off the other leg and got behind the slicer. Dug one knife in the neck of the slicer and used the other one to cut into the front part of the slicer's neck. With as much power as he could muster, he ripped off the head of the slicer. It fell forward dead.

**(Outbreak Level: 2, medium)**

"_Naruto stop playing around and get on board! We're waiting for you!"_

Naruto heard Gaara. "I'm on my way!" Naruto got the dog tags from Kai and ran as more walkers started to pile out of the school building. Naruto was the last one to get in Excalibur and the ramp door closed. "We're all aboard! Drive Gaara!" The BADASS started moving. Leaving the walkers to walk after it. Naruto took off his helmet. Then punched the wall. This scared Karui a bit. "I'm heading to sick bay. You keep that asshole teacher in his set until I get there."

"Yes sir." She was almost going to felt sorry for that guy… almost.

It took Naruto a moment to reach sick bay. When he got there he saw the blonde woman treating the young girl that guy almost killed. "How is she Ms…"

"Shizuka… Shizuka Marikawa."

"How is she Ms. Shizuka?"

"You can call me Shizuka. That is fine. As for her. She has a broken nose. She'll be fine but she'll need some pain killers for a few hours or so."

"We have them. Give her what she needs. We have enough to go around. How are you doing?" He asked the girl. He could still see the tears in her eyes. More from the fact that she was almost eaten alive because some asshole said she was weak. "May I get your name my lady?" He asked kindly.

"Yuuki Maku." She told him. She hugged hem pressing her impressive bust to his chest. "Thank you for saving me." She hugged him tight.

"It's alright Yuuki. It's what I do. You want something to eat? We have lots of food and by the looks of it, you can use some. We also have cloths that might fit you and your classmates. Come on. I'll take you, both of you." Naruto put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Shizuka smiled at this. "Shizuka, we need a medic. We don't have one and we do need one if we have non-infected injured that needs tending to."

She nodded. "I'd be happy to help out."

"Great. But let's go meet someone. I have a face to introduce to my boot." He said with a happy smile.

With Shido, who was not allowed out of his set, he was a little mad. "You can't keep me in my set. What if I need to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Then piss in your pants. Or shit it them I don't care. You stay in your set."

Miura, Kurokami and Tsunoda who also came with him wondered why a solder wouldn't allow their teacher to leave their set.

"Corporeal!" Naruto yelled for her.

"Sir."

Naruto tossed his gun at her and she caught it. She quickly knew what he was planning and moved out of the way. Naruto in his angry picked up Shido and bent his figure back making him go to his knees then kicked him hard in his face.

"AHHH!" Shido wailed in pain from the hard kick.

Naruto picked him up to eye level by his collar. "I have only 3 rules in life you asshole!" He punched him again.

Tsunoda Kurokami and Miura stood up ready to defend their teacher but were put back down by the Marines.

"Rule 1: Never leave another person to die!" He punched him again. "Rule 2: Never hit a child!" Naruto punched him again. "And lastly Rule 3: Never hit a girl!" Naruto punched him 5 more times. Then he pulled out his 5-7 and pointed right at Shido's forehead. "Give me 1 reason to think that you'll pull something like that again. If I even feel that you'll do that again. Then I'll break both your knees and leave you on the side of the road to be zombie food. Do you get me?" Naruto asked.

Yuuki smiled, as well as the purple haired girl and the brown haired girl.

*gunshot*

"I SAID DO YOU GET ME!" Naruto shot him in the hip and placed the still hot barrel on Shido's forehead.

"AHH! Yes! Yes I get you!" Shido holding his knee.

Naruto got up and holstered his 5-7. "Shizuka, make sure he doesn't bleed to death and fix that nose of his. Now he knows what he did to Yuuki. No pain killers." He told her like he would a Marine medic.

She did what she was told. As she was doing that Naruto went to the cockpit. "Gaara how long until we reach the Mall?"

He thought about it. "15… 20 minutes." He answered.

"Good. More than enough time." Naruto said as he left Gaara to drive… or play GTA with the walkers. Naruto went back to the main 'living' area that the civvies had went to. Eating some of the food that Gaara had in this place. "Alright. For those of you that saw what I did I'm sorry. But I will not tolerate people like him doing what he tried to do. As long as you all are not like that you'll won't have to worry about me doing that."

All of them nodded. "You should have killed him. You'll regret saving _'that man'_." The brown haired girl said. With disgust as she mentioned him.

"A part of me already does. Now when I point to you tell me your name." He pointed.

"I am Rei Miyamoto."

"I am Saya Takagi"

"I am Saeko Busujima"

"Kyoko Hayashi"

" We're Misuzu Ichijou/Toshimi Niki"

"I'm Yuuki Miku. Thanks again for saving me."

"Tsunoda."

"Kurokami."

"Miura."

Naruto raised his eye brow at the foreign sounding names. "You kids don't sound like you're from around here."

"Hey! I'm a genesis, not some kid." Saia said to Naruto.

"Ok… but still, you don't sound like none of you are from around here." Naruto asked. Those names sounded Japanese.

"We are from Japan. We were on our class trip to Konoha. We heard it is one of the most beautiful places in the United States. We we're be going to leave tomorrow. But…" Kyoko answered his question.

"Why were you at the school?" Naruto asked.

"There was going to be a collage football championship game today. We were going to watch it as the last part of our class trip. Those plans ended fast. The bus that was to pick us up never showed and we were stuck at the school. Then all this happened." She started to tear up. "We had over 100 students come here on the class trip and 10 teachers including myself."

Naruto knew what that meant. Less than 10 students boarded his vehicle and only 3 teachers did. Out of over 110 teachers and students… only 12 made it out alive. Naruto hugged the young woman. She felt like everyone of those death were her fault. He knew what that was like. "It was not your fault. You hear me Kyoko? It was not your fault. The people who started this will pay for what they did. You hear me? Right now you and Shizuka are the only ones that can keep these young ones calm. That ass Shido I wouldn't trust to do that. You need to keep them calm, they will look to you for leadership and reassurance. Alright?"She nodded as she whipped the tears away.

"I got it."

"Good."

"Um… excuse me sir?" Naruto looked at the one of the girls. It was Niki. The one he saved from the fall. "When are we leaving this awful place?" She asked. Wanting to get home and see her family again.

"Yes I am wondering about that myself." Saya said.

"It would be wise to leave this place as fast as we can." Saeko said. Rei nodded with the others.

Naruto sighed. "I know. We will leave this place as fast as we can. But we must find as many people as we can first. We will go to two other locations before we make a break for the exit. We are currently heading to the Mall. There was an amine convention there today. It had at least 1000 plus people. Not including shoppers. Hopefully some people are still alive so we will try to save them. After that we are going to head to the elementary school. Hopefully the teachers there didn't leave the kids to die." Naruto said as all of the kids remembered what Shido did to Yuuki. "I want you all to know that nothing can get in this BADASS."

"Hey!"

"No that is what this thing is called. Its call BADASS. Big Ass Destructive All-terrain Super Support-vehicle. My friend made and named it. The red head who's driving like a crack head right now."

"_I heard that Naruto."_

"Yeah yeah. But I assure you that he built this thing to fight off an army. Nothing is getting in here without us knowing it. You are all safe here. I will make sure of it. Also this BADASS will be known as Excalibur. So when you hear the word Excalibur we are talking about this vehicle. Ok?" Naruto said reassuring the people under his care. Naruto took a set. He was tired from his fight with the slicer. "These things are mutating or evolving… or both way too fast for this to be normal." He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't felt some one sit next to him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us." Said Saeko. Naruto nodded. "How is it that you know how to face these things? Did you face these things before?"

Naruto looked at her. "What makes you think I have faced these things before?" He asked Saeko.

"The way you carry yourself while you're fighting them. You know where to shot them as if you've fought them before." Saya said while she took a set in front of him. "You don't hesitate to face them. You seem to know more about them then most people. And on top of the fact that you were not lying when you said that they couldn't get inside. Meaning you know their limits." The self proclaimed genius remarked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're a smart one aren't you? Yes… I have faced these things before… about 20 times in 5 years. Far more times than anyone ever could claim in their life time. In 19 of the 20 missions I went on… I… was the only survivor. My whole team… would die. Everyone I tried to save… would die. I will not let that happen again." Naruto said looking up. Remembering all of the mission he went on that these zombies were a part of.

Everyone listened. Naruto explained in a pained voice how it all started. On his first mission everyone in his troop was killed. Only he survived. And how on many mission after that he was the sole survivor on his mission. How he did everything he could to save the people he swore to protect. Everyone was saddened by his story.

"A fine story Mr. Army man." Everyone scowled as Shido came back from sick bay. Shizuka walked past him.

"You could have taken longer to fix him." Rei said to the nurse.

"I did it as slow as I could while trying not to OD him on meds." Shizuka answered in a non-nurse way.

"But if your story was true then why haven't any of the other countries heard about it?" He asked.

"You fool. If these countries heard about it there would have been worldwide panic. Not to take into account that no one would believe that Umbrella would do such a thing." Naruto told him.

"_Sir, we are at the Mall. Walkers are nowhere in sight. The Mall looks like it was barricaded. Survivors could be inside."_

Naruto heard Kimimaro over the com. "Roger that. Alright sorry but story hour is over." Naruto stood up."Keep an eye on the mall Kimimaro. I don't want any walkers getting into that mall. We're be there soon."

"_Copy that."_

"Gaara how far are we?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"_No far. Two, three minutes."_ He said back.

"Copy that. Alright Marines get ready to move out. GM 1 and 4 I'm pulling your from your turrets. I need you on the ground. Stock up and reload your ammo and any weapons you might have lost."

"Sir!" They both said.

"Stone you'll drive XV1. Night will man the 50. Karui, Roads and myself will ride XV1 . Moore you'll drive XV2 Donner man's the 50. Mill and GMs 1 and 4 will ride XV2."

"Yes sir!"

"When we hit the ground. Stone, Night, Moore, Donner and GMs 1 and 4 will secure the outside. The rest of you will head into the Mall with me. Clear out any and all walkers and infected. We cover any civvies that survived and bring them back here. You get me!"

"We get you sir!" The Marines yelled.

"_We're here Naruto."_

"Good. Mount up!"

The Marines and the GMs got ready to do their thing. Ready to save the lives of many of their people. The XVs came out from the back of the BADASS ready to kick infected ass. The BADASS parked a good 50 yards away from the Mall. The 2 XVs got close to the barricaded door for the infiltration team to head into the Mall.

"Kimimaro anything on your end? Are there any walkers or anything?"

"_No… it's like there all dead. I don't see 1 walker or any infected within a 10 block radius. It's strange sir."_

"I agree. Stay frosty. Keep your eyes peeled."

"_Yes sir."_

"Move out. Let's get these civvies out of here." Naruto ordered. The Marines did as was ordered of them. "Also… keep your eyes peeled. I don't trust the area right now." He said. There was always walkers when something like this happens.

"Roads, set a charge on the door. Blast it open." Naruto told him.

"Yes sir." Road walked to the door ready to set the charge.

**BOOM**

The door burst open. The forced killed Roads in an instant. Everyone turned to where the door was. There was a massive monster. Naruto remembered what Fu's brother said in the note. That a hulk like monster tipped his car on his way here. He had a name for this one.

**(Outbreak Level: 3, minimal)**

**T-Hulk Tier 3 Minimal treat.**

**The T-Hulk looks like the Hulk from the movies but without skin. Small arms fire does not effect it as much as other Tier 2 and lower monsters. It has sharp looking teeth, combined with its strength one doesn't want to face one.**

"Oh shit… open fire!" All sorts of bullets were being fired at this thing. Hoping to do some damage to it. But it just shook off any and all of the small arms fire. Even the 50 cals on the XVs were doing almost nothing. "Kimimaro have Jirobo open fire on that thing!"

Soon the black hawk go low enough so that its 50 cal could fire on the T-Hulk. The 50 was doing soothing to it but it was almost no effect like the other guns.

The T-Hulk got fed up with the Black Hawk owning it and it jumped at it.

"_Shit break left! Break left!"_

Sakon moved to the left to dodge the T-Hulk's attempt to being them down. The T-Hulk missed the chopper but landed near GM4. He unloaded 2 shotgun rounds into it before it killed him.

"Man down!" Karui yelled.

"Damn it! Fuck this! Karui cover me!"

"Yes sir!"

Naruto ran to XV1. He had something for this one.

"Man down!" Karui yelled again as GM1 was killed. Even Excalibur's turrets gunners were firing at the T-Hulk. But the turrets did little more than the 50s and the missiles would miss because of the T-Hulks jumping power and distance.

Naruto opened the door to XV1. Just inside was what he was looking for. The pair of elephant guns. "Karui! Get over here!" He yelled at her. She fired the rest of her clip and went to Naruto. He handed her a loaded elephant gun. He then grabbed and loaded the other one. "Alright, we lure it to us. Then we shot that thing in the head with this. If this doesn't work we need to get the tank out. But we'll lose more men by then. Let us hope for the best. Move it!" He ran to the T-Hulk with Karui right behind him. "On my go, we unload everything we have in that things head. You get me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now all we need now is to get that things attention." Naruto then grabbed something that he knew would get the attention of the T-Hulk. It was a Barrett 50CAL. One shot from this baby would get anything's attention. The T-Hulk was making its way to Excalibur. But Naruto aimed his Barrett at the T-Hulk's head… "Like this!" Then fired. The bullet put a nice little hole in T-Hulk's head. The T-Hulk turned around."Got your attention!"

The T-Hulk started to charge. Naruto aimed then fired two more shoots. Each one hit the T-Hulk's eyes. Blinding it he then dropped the Barrett and picked up the elephant gun. When the T-Hulk was close enough… "FIRE!" Both him and Karui fired their elephant guns blasting all 4 of their shells into its head. The T-Hulk never had a chance. The head was blown clean off, it slowly fell over dead.

"Alright, let's move! Mill Karui on me!" Naruto got near the hole in the door. Mill and Karui got on the other side of the hole. Naruto nodded then pulled in the Mall. Mill and Karui followed him.

Inside… was a slaughter house. There were bodies everywhere, well… parts of bodies. All in costumes.

"Be safe Fu." Naruto muttered to himself. "Alright, Karui go upstairs to my left, Mill same to my right. Holler if you see something." Naruto told them. "Vipers keep an eye out. That thing most likely attracted every walker within 100 miles of here."

"_Yes sir."_

"Stone, Night, Moore, Donner keep the entrance of this place secure."

"_Right sir."_

"Alright, move out." The 2 marines ran to their posts ready to move forward. The 3 marines slowly moved forward in the Mall. Each of them putting a bullet in the head of a dead person just in case and checking each store for survivors… but there was none.

"The T-Hulk must have came here… cleaned out this place…" Naruto said in a downed voice.

"_Sir, I just checked the hardware department center. No survivors."_ Karui said.

"_Food court department, no survivors."_ Mill said.

Naruto just entered the play area for kids. The people here never had a chance. Everyone here was torn apart. However there were a few walkers that he needed to take care of. He took them out with precision. Not wanting to waste any more bullets then he had to.

"_Sir you need help!"_

"No. I got it Kauri. Continue your search for survivors."

"_Yes sir."_

Naruto went in the play area to clear out any walkers that might be reanimated from the earlier ones. Naruto walked in and put a bullet into each head that was attached to a body. Even the kids that were there on the floor. He didn't want any of them to come back. After Naruto put a bullet in what was the 10th kid he saw some movement. He went to investigate. There he saw 2 walkers. One woman one man. Both hand cuffed to each other and a bar and about 12 or so walkers dead around them.

"Must have done it themselves before they turned." He mused aloud. He put a bullet in the man's head first. Then one in the woman's head. Naruto shook his head. Umbrella would pay dearly for this. Naruto then heard a sound that put him on edge. He turned around to the play ground equipment. Or the play gym however you want to call it. It was someone snuffing, like when a person's crying. Naruto slowly approached the play equipment. It was too small for him to fit inside so he had to climb the equipment. It was then that he saw her, a little girl, through a small space in between two tubes. She had cried for a while and was holding a teddy bear. "Hey. Sweet heart. Can you come out now?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. "Are the monsters gone?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. The monsters are gone. Come on out and can help you." She nodded and started to come out to him. She climbed to a spot away from the zombie blood and Naruto picked her up. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Alice… where is my mommy and daddy?" She asked the man that saved her.

"Um… I don't know but we'll find them."

"They said to stay there until someone came for me. They said they would protect me." She started crying.

"Shh… it's ok. I'll protect you from now on." He told her in order to try to calm her down.

"You promise big brother?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah I promise." He said as he hoisted her so she was on his shoulder. Naruto slowly climbed down with her so she could be safe in his arms. However his ability to kill any walkers would be hampered because of his new passenger.

"_Sir, search of the North wing completed. No survivors."_

"_Sir, search of the East wing completed. No survivors." _

Naruto heard his two teammates report in. He had finished the search of the South wing. Then he hit himself in the head. "Mill Karui meet me in the West wing of the Mall. I found a survivor and I think I know where some of the other survivors are right now." Naruto said over the com.

"_Yes sir."_

"_On my way."_

Naruto made it to the West wing first. Soon the other 2 made it as well. "Alright. Karui you take little Alice here to the XVs. Mill you cover her. I'll finish the sweep of the West Wing and report back."

"Sir? Are you sure you don't need any back up?" Mill asked while Karui took the little girl.

"I'm sure. Any walkers left I can deal with. You just make sure that this trip wasn't for nothing. Now move."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Little Alice yelled.

"What is it sweet heart?" Naruto asked. Any walkers that were near them sure would get up now.

"You promise to come back big brother. You promised you keep me safe." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I promise I'll come back."

"No no mommy and daddy said the same thing before they handcuffed themselves to the bar. They said they'd be fine and to never go near them and now their dead! You have to promise you'll come back!" She yelled again.

'_Damn they were her parents.'_ Naruto thought. They gave their lives to give their child a chance. Naruto then holstered his gun and took off his dog tags, giving them to little Alice. "I'm giving you my dog tags Alice. I'll be back for them, ok?" Naruto asked. She nodded, a little more happy then she was before. He ruffled her hair. "Get going you two. You need to get her somewhere safe." Naruto told his two troops.

"Sir." Both Karui and Mill ran as fast as they could to the exit.

Naruto walked in the West wing of the Mall. Naruto was mentally hitting himself. Fu was a survivor if not anything else… despite what she's into. And the West wing of the Mall is where everything she loves in one place. Games, toys, movies, anime, manga and weapons of all kinds. If she was anywhere… it was here. She'd at least convince a few people to follow her into this place. It had a lot of weapons and is the most safest place in the mall, should it have been breached.

There was a small and quick earth quake or tremor. Then the lights went out. "Damn… I guess no horror movie is complete without the lights going out." He said out loud as he turned on his own light. Naruto walked slowly into the west wing. The good news was there was no blood. So far at least. Naruto went into each store one by one. Finding nothing. Then for the last check he went into the gun store. He found it empty. Even empty of all its weapons. That was the good news.

"Excalibur this is Naruto. You copy Gaara?"

"_Loud and clear."_

"Well I'm in the last part of the Mall. No survivors. I'm in the gun store. There is nothing here also. All of the guns are gone I mean…" Naruto stopped when he found a barrel of a gun pointed at him. "Never mind. Found them." A few other people came out of hiding. All holding different types of weapons.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto is that you?" Another voice that was familiar her heard.

Naruto heard a familiar voice. His heart soared. "Fu?" He asked. The lights went on and there she was Fu. But she was blue and had black hair with a hood. "Um… did you do something with your hair?" He asked. "Glad to see you two officer Kurenai and officer Asuma. "

"Glad you noticed!" She hugged him.

"You too." They said.

"Ok ok…" Naruto returned the hug. "Kurenai, how many people are here with you?" He asked.

"18. 10 adults and 8 kids. Including us." She told him.

"Good. Gaara we have 18 people coming out. 8 kids."

"_Copy that."_

"Alright people. We got armor, vehicles weapons and supplies for all of you. Follow me and keep your fingers on the trigger. We don't want any of these things surprising us." They all nodded. "Get your kids. We have a generation to save."

After a few minutes he, Fu, Asuma and Kurenai led the people and the children they had saved to the exit and to the XVs. The ground team was waiting for them, Alice was already in XV1.

"Alright load up in the VXs. Get the kids in XV1 and as many people in XV2 as possible. The rest will have to move on foot." Naruto ordered his Marines. The children were put into VX1 there was just enough room for them and about 8 people could fit in VX2. Leaving Kurenai Asuma Fu Naruto and a few others on the ground. "Move it."

_**ROAR**_

A hollow like roar was heard. It was loud and bone chilling.

"_Sir! You… look behind you!"_

Naruto did. He saw… a massive monster.

**(Outbreak Level: 3, critical)**

"Oh… my… god…" Naruto looked up at what one could call Godzilla. I was massive, about 80 feet tall heavily armored creature. It was hard to describe but Naruto did his best.

**The Destroyer Tier 3 Extreme threat. **

**The Destroyer has an upper body and a lower body.****The lower body has**** 4 armored legs that are spikes. While the upper body has the head that is sharp and pointed along with two bladed arms.**

**The Destroyer is a testament to Umbrella and there fuck ups. Unlike the all other Tier 3 threats and lower it kills not only humans but people animals and even its own t-virus kind for no other purpose other than it likes to. Its armor shell is strong enough to not be pieced by a tank shell. It spits out a corrosive acid that melts anything. It only opens its mouth for this attack. **

"Get everyone on board! NOW!" Naruto ordered his men as he fired on the thing. It did nothing to it. The Marines kicked the XVs into first gear to get the civvies onto the Excalibur, to safety. 

"Naruto lets go!" Fu yelled while being dragged by Kurenai.

"Go GO!" He yelled back at her still firing.

"_Sir nothing we have is working on this thing!"_

"Come and get me Kimimaro, we'll kill this thing yet! Kurenai Asuma get everyone on board and get the hell out of here!" He ordered the two STARS officers.

"NO!" Fu struggled against Kurenai and Asuma. "Let go! Naruto!"

The Black Hawk came and picked Naruto up just as the last of the civvies got on board. "Gaara drive like a guy running from the dad of the daughter he just fucked!" Naruto told Gaara over the com.

"_Just like old times."_

Excalibur made a run for it. The Destroy hot on its tail. The Destroy followed Excalibur with the Black Hawk behind it shooting it trying to get its attention away from Excalibur.

"_Damn it nothing we have is even giving it a bad day!"_

"_Just keep firing! Get it away from Excalibur!"_

Gaara and everyone else on board could hear the chatter on the radio. The two back turrets kept firing at the Destroyer trying to do something to it. But nothing happened. Then it hit Gaara. He had something that could pierce it's hard shell. At least he had hope that it could.

"Naruto you hear me?"

"_Little busy Gaara what it is?"_

"There is a weapon on board that Black Hawk that can pierce that things armor. I made it so it could pierce damn near anything. Now's the time for a field test."

"_Great but where is it. I need that thing now!"_

"Check the back of the Hawk. You'll see."

Naruto searched the back of the cabin in the Black Hawk. There he found a large case. When he opened it. "Sweet." He said as he looked at what looked like an RPG. "What is this Gaara?"

"_THAT is the RPG Americanized. I call it the Lancer. You got only 4 shots make them count."_

"_Got it. Sakon, get around t the front of that thing."_

"_Say again sir."_

"_I said get in front of ugly! I got something for him."_

"_Yes sir."_

The Destroyer was closing in on Excalibur. Its blasts barley missing the Excalibur and hitting cars melting them to nothing. It saw the Black Hawk in front of it. Naruto was aiming the Americanized RPG. The best way to describe it was a smaller version of the Javelin without the large box on the side. Naruto fired the first missile. And as with Gaara's other missile launchers it was laser guided. Naruto guided the missile right to the top of The Destroyer's neck. A small chunk of the armor was gone.

The Destroyer turned its attention to the Black Hawk that shot it.

"_Ah sir I think he looks pissed!"_

"_That's ok. We got his attention. That's all that matters." _Naruto said to his pilot.

The Destroyer left the Excalibur alone and went on the hunt for the one that shoot it.

"_You got 3 more shots Naruto make'em count."_

"_I read ya. Reloading!"_ Naruto yelled as he reloaded the Lancer.

"_Shit! Incoming! Break right! Break right!"_

The Black Hawk dodged right as The Destroyer attacked them.

"_Alright you ugly son of a bitch! Give me a shot."_ Naruto was done reloading.

The Destroyer was chasing the chopper while Naruto was waiting for his shot. Then he fired, he guided the missile right to the left eye of The Destroyer.

**RAOR**

It roared in pain. Something it never felt before in its life.

"_Reloading! Cover me!"_

"_Copy that."_

"_Gaara what's your 20? We lost visual over."_

"_We are… at the corner of Kage Street."_

"_Keep firing!"_

"_Incoming! Break left! Break left!"_

The Black Hawk dodged left to avoid the acid spit from The Destroyer.

"_Alright I got one more for ya you ugly SOB!"_

Naruto said aiming at The Destroyer. He aimed for the other eye, to blind the Destroyer. Naruto fired. He guided this missile like the other one and it hit the right eye blinding the monster for good.

"_YEAH! Alright! Cover me and we'll go in for the kill!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

Naruto was reloading the Lancer for one final shot, the kill shot. _"Keep it steady Sakon!"_ Naruto said to Sakon the pilot.

"_Right sir."_

Even though the Destroyer could not see the Chopper it could hear it. Allowing the monster to follow the thing that harmed it.

"_Alright you SOB! Show me those pearly whites!"_Aimed his last missile.

The Destroyer roared readied its attack, Naruto fired. He did the same thing he did with the other 3. He aimed for the mouth and the explosion put a hole in the monsters neck.

"_YEAH!"_ Naruto celebrated. _"Target destroyed. Your Lancer is a life saver Gaara."_

"_Copy that. Good job Naruto."_ __

"_INCOMING!"_

Naruto looked forward. There was a stream of acid heading for them. _"Break righ…"_

"_We're hit! We're hit!"_ Sakon yelled as the acid hit the tail blade.

Sirens, alarms and lights flashed and beeped. The Black Hawk started to spin out of control.

"_Shit! We're going down!"_

Naruto almost fell out of the black hawk had he not grabbed onto the gun.

"_I still got pressure in the peddles!"_ The Black Hawk continued to spin. _"Come on your son of a bitch!"_

Naruto pulled himself back in the Black Hawk as it was going down.

"_Mayday! Mayday!"_

Inside the Excalibur everyone saw a live video of the Black Hawk going down. A few of them were in tears watching it go down.

Naruto was looking at the ground as it was getting closer. All he could think about was everything he had done up till now.

"_Mayday! MAYDAY! We're going down! We're at…"_

***Static***

**END**

***Omaku***

(When the group first left Gaara's place.)

"Hey Gaara why aren't we going?" Naruto asked.

"Hold up man. I'm looking for something." Gaara was looking through what look like CDs.

"What the hell man?" Naruto looked at his long time friend.

"Found it." Naruto

**(Play ****Hard Like Heroic)**

A good beat started to play. Gaara was beating his head to the bear. "Alright I'm good."

Gaara started to drive, plowing pass all of the zombies in the way. Then the world came to an end. I mean then Gaara started singing with the CD.

"Hard Like Heroic! More than you can handle! So let's do it like a Druid in the general channel!" Gaara was happy. "Hard Like Heroic! More than you can handle! So let's do it like a Druid in the general channel!"

"Gaara… man… you scare me."

"Sometimes I scare me too."

"You don't have a hard on right now. Running over zombies right now do ya."

"Brother… I'd rather not lie to you… yes."

**(L****ist off current known Zombie types and levels)**

**Walker – Tier 1 - Minimal threat.**

**Brute - Tier 1 Medium threat.**

**Lickers/Zeds. Tier 1 High threat**

**Slicer – Tier 2 Medium threat**

**Zex –(Short for Zombie Rex)** **Tier 2 High Threat**

**T - Hulk Tier 3 Minimal treat**

**The Destroyer Tier 3 Extreme threat**

**(Treat Levels)**

**Minimal – A t-virus infected that is the easiest to kill in their tier level. Weak and or slow are normal for Minimal threat level infected. **

**Medium – A t-virus infected that is mutated pass the minimal and is more than twice as dangerous at the minimal threat level infected. Normally bigger than average a Medium level infected tends to be fast or strong.**

**High – A rare t-virus infected. A high threat means that the infected can either get stronger or is harder to kill than normal. High level threats are rare but always a bad thing to face or even know one is around.**

**Extreme – Only 1 of a kind in their tier levels aside from Tier level 5. The Highest level threat there is. All T-virus infected that are Extreme threat are the highest threat of their tier. They are hard to kill and even harder to understand. They do not need to kill to live. They live to kill. **

**(Tier levels)**

**Tier 1 – Aside from an Extreme level threat all Tier 1 threats are common to uncommon. Tier 1 threats are always around. **

**Tier 2 – Tier 2 threats are uncommon to find but will always be around. They are either evolved to be what they are or evolved over time. They are stronger and or faster than most other Tier levels.**

**Tier 3 – Tier 3 threats are rare to find. Tier 3 threats can be classified as bosses. Not a single Tier 3 threat, minimal to extreme, is to be taken lightly. They are on average heavily armored and hard to kill. Always pray to never find more than 1 ever in your life.**

**Tier 4 – Tier 4 threats are Extremely rare. When 1 is seen in an area the Outbreak level is instantly raise to Outbreak 4 critical. All Tier 4 threats are High or Extreme level. They came in extra large or large never in small. There is only 1 or 2 in an area. Such as a large body of water or forest area.**

**Tier 5 – Tier 5 threats are extremely rare. They are all one of a kind. Tier 5 threats are all extreme threat level. Unlike the other Tier levels Tier 5 is revered for only the most dangerous… even Umbrella isn't stupid enough to let louse one Tier 5 threat.**

**Scratch that, they are. **


	4. The END

**This is the end**

**This is something I said to myself long ago I would never do. Yet here I am doing it.**

**I am discontinuing this story and all of my other stories on this site.**

**I'm moving to 'Your Fan fiction' under the same name.**

**Anyone who wants to take this story or any others is welcome to do so.**

**Sorry and I wish you all luck.**

**goodbye**


End file.
